Automotive vehicle air conditioning (A/C) systems require maintenance. Maintenance includes refrigerant recovery, evacuation, and recharging of the A/C system. Portable refrigerant recovery units are used in connection with this maintenance. The refrigerant recovery units connect to the A/C system of the automotive vehicle to recover refrigerant out of the system, separate out contaminants and oil, and recharge the system with additional refrigerant.
Conventional automotive vehicles typically require a different type of oil than that utilized by hybrid vehicles. These oils are generally not compatible with each other. The hoses of the refrigerant recovery unit need to be flushed before servicing a hybrid vehicle using a different kind of oil than that of conventional vehicles.